


体罚

by ikmsskms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikmsskms/pseuds/ikmsskms





	体罚

格式就不改了，公共场合实在不太方便，等以后有机会再修。

 

 

 

现在还会有家庭教师使用体罚吗？

如果这个教师很不幸的是你没有能力反抗的人，或许被体罚也是可能的。

 

康纳跪在地上，眼神四处乱瞟就是不看坐在他面前的家教。

他在刚刚的课上又走神了，在理查德念到第三、或者是第四个段落——谁还记得呢——就听不进去任何东西了。他只记得自己盯着对方的脸开始神游，思绪飞得远远的，那张和他的家庭医生近乎相同的面孔害得他又想起前几天的夜晚，他不由自主地回味起来。偷吃禁果的年轻人总是精力充沛，康纳自从第一次的检查之后就欲罢不能，可是他的医生并不会随时陪伴，导致他时常不满，只能靠记忆和想象聊以慰藉。有时只是坐在书房阅读，他都会在疲乏之际忽然看着桌角愣神，然后像是想起什么，偷偷摸摸地锁上门，撑起身体在坚硬的边角摩蹭起来。

又何况他的新老师还长得和医生那么像。康纳很多次忍不住，在心里吐槽伊利亚的恶趣味。

 

年轻的家教在康纳两眼放空的时候就发现了，更何况这位小朋友没一会儿就开始在椅子上扭来扭去，后来还把手也放下，整个人挤在椅子边缘小幅摆动。

理查德也会纳闷，康纳为什么没长记性呢，难道之前他故意使用体罚的手段一点都不可怕吗？

好吧，好像是没什么用。他当初也没想到，打屁股这种气人的举动反倒让康纳叫了起来。不是愤怒或者恐惧，而是兴奋。他的后面居然还出水了。如果不是定力强大，理查德简直想从头到尾检查一遍康纳到底是不是男孩儿。

 

现在不重要了。

理查德不否认他也有点冲动，谁让康纳总是一次又一次的挑战他的理性呢。

 

康纳试探性地摸上眼前的东西。他不是没有见过其他男性的私密部位，伊利亚偶尔也会和他一起泡澡——虽然最后会变成幼稚的打水仗——何况还有RK800-60，男性医用仿生人不仅给他看过，后来还“体贴”地让他亲身体会了一把这个器官如何使用。

康纳像吃热狗一样双手捧住那一根庞然巨物，尝试着用舌尖舔了舔光滑的头部，他的家庭教师深吸一口气，摸着他的头发做出鼓励性质的动作。小少爷耸着眉，只能小心翼翼地从下至上舔了起来。他的舌头擦拭过柔嫩的皮肤，发现男性的生殖器官意外的脆弱，和前些天家庭医生在他体内肆虐的情况不同，这根还没有完全勃起的性器没有展露出明显的攻击性，康纳有时还会像亲吻似的，在逐渐凸显的脉络上嘬一下，理查德这种时候会弹一下他的耳垂，作为对一个坏孩子的报复。

直到理查德完全勃起了，康纳才有些心虚。小瞧一个被情欲缠身的男性可是个大问题，他现在才发觉想要吃进这根肉棒有多困难。那巨大的龟头差不多就塞满了他的嘴，小少爷再怎么努力，也不过含住前端的一小部分，虽然这已经令年轻的家教倒吸了一口气。

“收起你的牙齿，可不要咬我啊。”

康纳顿了顿，抿着嘴唇缓慢地吸吮起来，他的动作磕磕绊绊，套弄着就忘了吞下口水，流到下巴才想起来应该咽下去才对，又停下摆动脑袋，改为吸住龟头不放，马眼里溢出的液体都被他吃进了肚子。

理查德感觉要被逼疯了。这位小少爷在口交上意外的生涩，可是又该死的勾人。他每一次行动都出人意料，总是突然变换玩法，偏偏又是一脸无辜，看着就像一个拿到新的益智玩具而陷入困扰的小孩儿！

这个小朋友现在又开始走神，他嘬着那根肉棍发愣，也不知道在想什么，过了十几秒才动了动，把嘴巴里的东西吐了出来。

理查德从没这么想骂人，这种爽了一会儿就被搁置的感觉太糟糕了，好在康纳及时握住了他勃发的兄弟，止住了他主动进攻的冲动。

康纳认为自己陷入了单调的重复性动作，而他的家教给他的反馈似乎不是很美妙，那根变得硬邦邦的棍子保持这个样子许久了，他吸得下巴发酸也不见再有什么明显的变化，所以他决定换个方法。

康纳贴近这根挺立的性器，用脸摩擦起来。

理查德以为自己骂出了声，他掐了好几下眉头才控制住自己，而这个不知死活的小少爷还在他的理智边缘试探。他狰狞的生殖器蹭过少年嫩滑的脸蛋，在鼻翼和泪沟模仿着抽插的动作，康纳时不时像小狗一样伸出舌头舔一下，和对待宝物似的小心翼翼。

康纳心里想的却是，怎么还是没变化。

他托着沉甸甸的肉棒，一脸苦恼。他的短裤都湿透了，下面早就痒得厉害，作为惩罚，理查德根本不主动抚慰他，连象征意义的鞭打都没有。这根讨厌的棍子也是，除了变大，然后就没有别的了。

他很委屈，也很难过。康纳这个时候无比想念RK800-60带给他的感官体验。

“呜……我想要医生……”

 

“医生？…………那个医用仿生人？”

 

理查德按着康纳的头，阴茎插到所能进入的最深处。少年的脸都要埋进男人的小腹，眼泪流个不停，他感觉这个凶器已经越过喉咙，压迫得他不断干呕，又无能为力，他连推动对方的力气都没有了。

滚烫的性器在他嘴里进进出出，每一次顶入都会撞上他的上颚，舌头也早就麻木，长时间保持张开嘴巴，使他根本控制不住流出的口水，搞得两人相接的部分湿漉漉的。

康纳发出无助的呜呜声，已经被这样粗暴的对待，但是他仍旧止不住身体的渴求，下身涌出的肠液顺着大腿往下淌，搔痒促使他扭动屁股，希望能有谁来帮助他。

“你真的是第一次帮男人口交？”家庭教师难以置信，少年只是用嘴巴吸别的男人，他自己居然湿了。

妈的，那个医用仿生人到底做过什么！

他只是走了一下神，在心里发出一句少有的粗鲁感叹，康纳忽然又挣动起来，虽然力道微弱得根本干扰不了他。但是小少爷这次根本不记得藏起牙齿，疼痛和快感同时席卷而来，突如其来的刺激使理查德无法再忍耐，阴茎在温暖的口腔内搏动，积攒许久的精液终于喷薄而出，直接灌进康纳的喉咙，

还有部分被挤出了嘴巴，白色的液体混着口水冲刷过下巴，一点一点濡湿了暖黄色的床单。

 

我因为走神才惩罚你，最后又因为走神被你报复。

 

 


End file.
